


Tastes Like Strawberries

by Prince101



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Amber's Sweet, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jonah Has Panic Attacks, Light Angst, M/M, Marty is a Little Shit, Pining Marty, Sexuality Crisis, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince101/pseuds/Prince101
Summary: Jonah was used to parties, he was use to the stupid games they played and the smell of confiscated alcohol. Most importantly, he was used to the empty glass bottle landing on him. So, why was his heart thumping so loudly? and why are his palms so sweaty?-In Which, in the middle of spin the bottle, the bottle lands on Marty and Jonah has an internal crisis.
Relationships: Jonah Beck & Marty, Jonah Beck/Marty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought these two would be cute together so I took matters into my own hands :)

Jonah wasn't one to usually eat the cafeteria food, he either brought his own or invested in the hefty vending machine in the corner of the cafe. Unfortunately, he hadn't packed anything today and forgot his lunch money, so he had to stick with the slimy pizza and applesauce on his tray. He greeted his friends at their table, sitting down with them. “Hey Jonah, Amber is having a party Saturday night, you usually come, just wanted to verify from the man himself.” T.J explained, nibbling on the pizza on his plate.

Jonah fiddled around with his food. He was going to go to his guitar lessons with Bowie but he would manage. “Yeah! I'll be there.” Jonah replied, finding himself cringing at the food on his tray. Maybe he would just take a rain check on lunch. Jonah´s thoughts were cut off when a bag of Doritos landed onto the table, inches away from his plate.

His eyebrows scrunched up in pure confusion, twisting his head around to be greeted with Marty, a friendly smile on his face. “Had an extra bag.” He explained, simply shrugging. Marty's a life saver. Jonah was simply thankful that he had something to settle his stomach. He was a bit curious on how Marty had known that he didn't bring his lunch money but had just shrugged it off. “Marty! I was just about to-“ Marty cut Amber off, grinning while he spoke.

“Tell me about the party? No need really, the whole school already knows. What I want to know is how I wasn't the first one told! It isn't a party without Marty from the party.” Marty explained, seemingly proud of his catchphrase. Jonah couldn't help but chuckle at the use of that line.

Marty always jumped at the chance to use it. Amber rolled her eyes, forcing a sweet smile. “Well, if you weren't so hard to find sometimes, I would have.” Amber retorted back. Marty merely shrugged, sitting down next to Buffy. “ _Anyway_ , I have figured out the theme and everything!” Amber said excitedly, clapping her hands together rather loudly. Andi looked intrigued, stuffing food into her mouth. “What is it?” Andi asked. “A stoplight party!” Amber sung. Jonah was confused, sharing looks with the group. “A what?” Jonah asked.

Amber looked horrified at the thought of them not knowing what it was. “ _A stoplight party!_ Ugh. Basically, you wear one of the three colors to the party. Green, Yellow and Red. Red means you're taken, Green means you're single and Yellow means you're crushing on someone.” Amber explained. Jonah thought that was a fun idea, one he had never heard of before. 

“Do we have to wear those colors? Frankly, most of my wardrobe is plain colors.” Cyrus complained. Amber glared at him. “Yes!” Cyrus groaned, almost dipping his head in his pizza sauce. “I think it's a fun idea.” Jonah reassured Amber, shooting a warm smile. “Yeah, seems interesting.” Marty added. “Great! So it's agreed? You'll all be there?” Amber questioned, looking expectantly. Buffy scoffed, shaking her head with a joking smile. “You'll bug use to ends earth if we dont show, so i don't think any of us have a choice.”

When Amber has her mind set on something, she can be quite stubborn. She rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse and waving her polished fingers. “Kay, see you guys.” Amber sent us a sweet genuine smile before walking off and out of the cafeteria. Well, this party of hers will sure be fun.

🍓

Algebra was always one of Jonah's weak spots. Plus, his teacher wasn't exactly easy on him. She had recently gotten divorced and has been taking her anger on her student and she is usually seen sulking behind her desk and secretly crying with a bag of Cheetos. It also made it harder to sneak on his phone, which was a bummer. Jonah felt something hit his shoulder, questioningly turning towards his right. He eyed the piece of paper near his feet, looking back up at the thrower. Marty was smiling cheekily, gesturing for him to quickly open it. Honestly, he had balls throwing it in this class. Jonah quickly swiped it off the floor, uncrumpling it and reading the words written.

_´What color are you wearing to the party?´_

Jonah didn't know the answer to that question.

He stared at it for a moment, before looking back up at Marty. He saw the interested look on his face, him nudging a piece of his loose hair out of his face. Jonah felt his heart leap from the sight for a moment, him looking back at the piece of single paper. It puzzled him why he couldn't answer the question.

_´I don't know yet.´_

He wrote down his answer, crumbling it back up and rolling it on the ground and back to Marty.

🍓

Jonah removed his bike from the chain, helping Cyrus with his. He still had a hard time with the chain and honestly, Jonah found it a bit funny. After he got it loose, Jonah settled himself on his bike. “Cyrus, what color are you wearing?” Jonah eruptly asked, starting to wheel. Cyrus followed him on his bike, looking like he was pondering the question before shrugging.

”I wanted to wear this shirt that I recently picked out, it had one of my favorite science facts on it, but it isn't one of the colors so I guess i'll just have to wear a green shirt.” Cyrus explained, the wind sending their bikes off track a bit. Jonah hummed. “Why? What color are you thinking?” Jonah tried to figure out a way to dodge the question. “What is the science fact on your shirt?” Cyrus's eyes lit up in interest, him starting to babble on about it. Jonah really didn't mind, he listened in, just happy to avoid the question on his mind.

Jonah set his bag down on his dining table, rummaging through his fridge. His parents weren't home at the moment, which was expected. He made himself a PJ sandwich, doing his homework. He sighed when he hit algebra, leaning back in his seat. He is definitely going to need a tutor, or at least to stay after school but he wasn't very fond of that idea. He decided on skipping algebra for the moment, finishing his work.

Soon, he managed to get a little downtime. He laid down in his bed, pulling out his laptop. He browsed around for a bit before stumbling along Martys Instagram profile.

He usually checked up on his friends so he didn't find it odd to look around. Most of his posts were track and sport tips, selfies- Jonah stopped on that thought, clicking on one of the pictures. It was a picture of the bag of chips that Marty had bought this morning for him, and the caption wrote,

_´Someone forgot their lunch money. What a good friend I am! Hopefully this will cheer them up.´_

What followed was a bunch of laughing emoticons, Jonah not being able to bite back the smile forming. It was a simple gesture really, he would do the same for his friends as well but something just made it better when it was Marty doing it. Jonah tried shaking the thought off, shutting his laptop off and clicking his lamp off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves, Hope you all are having a great day :)

Jonah was never and still isn’t a morning person. His bed frame is right smack in the middle of his window, so he has the pleasure of waking up to the sun in his eyes every morning. Jonah stretched his legs out, his brown hair frizzed from his sleep. The first thing he did was check Instagram like any other normal person. 

After a while of scrolling, he decided on taking a morning selfie, shielding his eyes with his arm and snapping the picture. He captioned it, 

_ ‘Good Morning. Tired.’  _

Jonah set his phone down, deciding he would step out of bed. It was currently Friday, which meant today was Amber’s stoplight party.

He couldn’t help but stare at his closet, running his hands along the colors. He was getting ahead of himself, he still had today. If anything, he’d just wear green, no big deal.

Jonah heard his phone buzz, curiously wondering who it was. He saw that Marty had commented on his post, him clicking on the notification. 

_ ‘Mornings are the best. Nice bed hair ;)’  _

Jonah felt the familiar heat radiate off of his face, wondering if his eyes were working or if he was just imagining the wink face at the end. He rubbed his eyes aggressively, shaking his head in amusement when it was still there. He hearted the comment, mostly because he couldn’t think of anything witty to say back. That wasn’t Jonah’s thing. 

He didn’t even get a chance to fully pull up his pants when he heard another buzz, thinking about ignoring it. He picked it up though, seeing a text from Andi. 

_ ‘Hey! Meet at the diner? Cyrus and the others will be there, wanting to get some baby taters before school.’ _

Jonah texted back his reply. 

_ ‘Sure. :)’  _

He finished getting ready for the day, running his fingers through his hair and marching downstairs. He snagged an apple, since he was going to the diner

“How many times will we have this argument! Baby taters are superior to French fries!” Cyrus argued with TJ. TJ rolled his eyes, wagging his French fry. “Can’t hear you over this deliciousness.” Jonah merely sipped on his orange juice, twirling the straw around. He was still a bit sleepy, but who would he be to say no to meeting at the diner with his friends? “You’re infuriating.” Cyrus playfully glared at TJ, crunching on a baby tater. 

“Or, maybe they both are good?” Jonah suggested. 

“No.” They both said in illusion. Jonah brought his hands up in defense, sticking with his hash browns. 

“Hey guys. Sorry I’m a tad late.” Jonah diverted his eyes over to Marty, continuing to drink from his orange juice. Andi shrugged. “It’s okay. You can sit next to Jonah, I don’t think you want to sit with those two, they're having a debate.” Andi teased. 

Jonah moved over a bit, making room for Marty. “What’s the debate about?” Jonah finally stopped sipping, speaking up. “Baby taters or French fries.” Jonah answered. Marty answered without looking up from the rummaging he was doing in his backpack. “Hash Browns.” Cyrus gaped, waving his hands around. “What! Why?” 

Marty shrugged. “Because Jonah’s eating it.” Jonah almost spilled his drink, earning a smug look from Marty. Cyrus took no notice, still in debate mode. “That makes no sense!” Andi seemed to notice but merely shrugged it off. “It makes perfect sense.” Marty competed. He seemed to get into debate mode as well and Jonah felt it was a little too early for this.

🍓

Sometimes, Jonah really dislikes gym. He’s on the Frisbee team, yeah, it requires running, obviously but it isn’t as intense as track. 

All he could think about was his water bottle at the moment, he could care less about his numbers. Once Jonah had reached the end, he immediately sat down at the nearest bench, trying to catch his breath. The sun was beaming today and his shirt was sticky at the moment from exercise. 

“12.7, not bad!” Marty complimented, sitting down next to him. Jonah huffed out a breath, squeezing water into his mouth. “Yeah? I think I could do better than that.” Jonah challenged, still a bit out of breath. Marty smiled at him, patting his shoulder. Which just made Jonah sputter a bit more. 

“You’re pretty fast, considering you have no practice. Well, expect for frisbee.” Marty replied, nudging him a bit. Jonah hummed, still having a bit of trouble with his breathing, which was a little worrisome. Marty seemed to take notice, his eyebrows scrunching. “Hey, you good?” He asked, bringing his hands up to Jonah’s chest. “Having trouble breathing?” Jonah shook his head, taking deep breaths. 

Marty moved one of his hands towards Jonah’s back, rubbing soothing circles. “Breathe.” Jonah closed his eyes, little wheezes coming out of his mouth. Marty’s hand movements were helping tremendously. It took a few seconds but Jonah got his breathing regular. “I’m fine. I just, you know, asthma.” Jonah explained. 

When He looked up, Marty had a concerned and soft look on his face and Jonah kind of thought he would have an asthma attack again just from that look. The sun shined on Marty’s hair and made it look more like a honey brown, his eyes glazed from the sun. He realized that Marty’s skin was more tanned than he originally thought.

Jonah felt that if he didn’t look away now he would never be able to. He was afraid that Marty would be able to hear the thumping in his chest since his hand was on his chest but he figured that he would just think it was from the running. 

“I didn’t know you had asthma.” Marty replied, his eyes leaving Jonah’s. Jonah sighed, chuckling to himself. “Yeah, well, I don’t exactly like talking about it.” Jonah admitted. Marty shrugged, fiddling with his stopwatch. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s common.” Marty reassured. Jonah was really glad to have him as a friend. “Thanks, that helps. I guess I pushed myself too hard.” Marty’s lips turned into a teasing grin, him nudging Jonah. 

“Yeah. I get it, wanting to impress me but you’re already cool enough.” Marty teased. Jonah couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh. “Shut up.” 

Sometimes, Jonah didn’t feel cool. He feels like he tries hard to fit in and make people happy. 

After Gym, Jonah made a note to wash up in the boy’s locker room. He was all sweaty and probably smelled. He shoved his gym clothes into his locker, removing his running shoes as well. 

He could hear water running from the showers and figured someone was already inside. He didn’t particularly like showering when someone else was here but he would have to deal with it. 

Jonah’s bare feet hit the showers and he couldn’t help but cringe at the feeling. He made his way to one of the showers, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it off. He got it mid way when he spotted someone in the corner of his eyes. 

Marty was standing in one of the showers behind him, his fingers laced into his scalp. He was facing the other way, so he didn’t see Jonah. Jonah felt himself go rigged, his breath stuttering from seeing his shoulders muscles.

Marty’s hair was wet from the water, and little waves formed in the nape of his hair. 

Jonah didn’t like where this was going, and he figured he would have a situation on his hands if he didn’t turn around, so he did just that, staring at the shower wall. 

He didn’t know why he felt so panicked. It was normal, I mean it was the  _ boys locker room.  _ People come in and out, he has seen his teammates before. Jonah didn’t understand it but at the same time he didn’t want to, so he took his mind off it and removed the rest of his clothing, showering.

Jonah couldn’t exactly erase the sight of his friend in the showers. It was burned into his brain, and it confused him. He went through his morning classes with a fuzzed mind, and hopefully his friends didn’t notice. 

Thankfully, he didn’t forget his lunch money this time. Which was awesome because he didn’t think he could handle another day of cafeteria food. 

Jonah had bought himself one of those chicken salads, they tasted really good so he wasn’t complaining. “Here.” Jonah stared at the bag of his favorite chips, giving Marty a puzzled look. “I have-“ Marty shrugged, sitting next to him. “Want the bag or not?” Jonah smiled, tearing it open. 

There goes his healthy lunch. “Guess who’s wearing red to the party~” Amber exclaimed, sitting down at the table. Jonah was a bit confused, because Amber wasn’t dating anyone. “But you’re not dating anyone.” Buffy replied, dipping her French fries. Amber rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t  _ matter _ . It makes me seem taken and more edible.” Jonah scrunched his eyebrows up at that line, not really understanding it. “If you go taken, you won’t be hit on, you get that right?” Marty explained, trying to get through to her. 

“Amateurs. You’ll see, watch.” Amber replied, moving her shoulders happily. Since it was getting closer and closer to the deadline of the party, Jonah was just getting more anxious about the colors. 

He quietly chewed on his chips, sinking into his seat quietly. Marty took notice, a small frown on his lips. He didn’t say anything, but stole one of Jonah’s chips for playful measures. Jonah gave him a look. 

“You’ll lose your toned abs if you eat too much.” Marty teased, patting Jonah’s belly. “You haven’t even seen my chest.” Jonah retorted, a lazy smile on his lips. 

Marty looked alarmed, a wide smile on his face. “Oh? You’re right! We can change that though.” Marty reached out for his shirt jokingly, his fingers brushing against the fabric. Jonah couldn’t help but let out an alarmed squeak, his face burning from embarrassment. He tried to cover it up with a scoff, holding his shirt tight. Marty just looked amused, though there was a glaze of something else in his eyes. “Back off, Marty from the  _ party. _ ” Jonah retorted, though it didn’t come out very strong. 

Marty put his hands up in defense, though Jonah sensed sarcasm underneath it. 

The least thing Jonah needed was him touching his stomach. 

Jonah sensed the look from Andi across the table, her eyes wavering between them. She did keep to herself, just focusing her attention back on Amber. Jonah was thankful for that. Even if he didn’t know why. 

🍓

_ ‘Jonah, there isn’t much to think about, really. It’s just a color.’  _

Jonah was currently rummaging through his drawers, clothes scattered everywhere. Andi was currently on the phone, instructing him while they tried to figure out what to wear. 

_ ‘Just wear green. Unless you like someone, it’s not like they will find out.’  _

Jonah took that in. He didn’t get why he was so bent out of shape. It was just a color, they wouldn’t know. Jonah sighed, sitting down on his bed. “You’re right. You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

‘ _ It’s fine _ ,  _ I’ve got to go though, got to get ready.’ _

“Yeah, I’ll see you there.” The line went dead and Jonah was left with his thoughts. 

He couldn’t help but think about everything that has happened the past few days. 

The shower incident, Marty’s comforting hand on his back, the post and comment on his selfie. The way he panicked when Marty’s fingers almost barely brushed his skin. 

Jonah’s eyes fixated in his yellow shirt in the corner. He wouldn’t know. Right? He wouldn’t. 

Jonah swiped the yellow shirt. 


End file.
